


Absolutely Failproof

by snapealina



Series: HP May Madness [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius wants to skip classes to be with Remus, and he has a failproof plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Failproof

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the livejournal community hp-may-madness.  
> Prompts from day 17: Time turner and bubbles.  
> from day 24: Kink: rimming  
> Warnings: not beta'd and written in a hurry. But I hope you'll still enjoy it.  
> And the fic was finished 5 seconds before midnight, that still counts as May, right?
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, JK does.

"Remus, I have an amazing idea!" Sirius strutted into the dorm room grinning from ear to ear. "I've found a failproof way of skipping all our afternoon classes tomorrow without any consequences."

"There is no such thing," stated Remus. "Something _always_ goes wrong with your failproof plans."

"Not this time. I mean it."

"I'm not interested," said Remus. "The N.E.W.T.s are coming up soon, I can't afford to miss any classes."

"Oh really? So if I tell you there's a way that you and I can have hot steamy sex for hours without missing classes and without anyone seeing us on the map you're still not interested?"

"Say what?"

"I thought that would get you listening," grinned Sirius. "Look."

He held up some sort of necklace with an hourglass on it.

"Is that what I think it is, asked Remus?"

"It is indeed. I nicked it off Stebbins during Transfiguration this morning."

"You _stole_ a Time-Turner?"

"Borrowed. I'm giving it back tomorrow night," Sirius promised. "I just wanted some alone time with you. It's been ages."

"That's true. But how is a Time-Turner going to help us?"

"It's obvious," said Sirius. "After lunch tomorrow, we just make sure that one of us has the map, and then after all the classes we travel back to the end of lunch, run off to a secluded location and fuck our brains out. We just have to make sure to be back in the same place by the end of classes."

"It really does sound like a good plan." Remus admitted.

"I told you!" Sirius grinned. "So what do you want to do? We have _hours_."

"Oh, wow. I don't know," Remus said.

"Well, think about it, I'm off to the kitchen to grab a snack, but tomorrow I'm all yours and I'm up for anything. I mean _anything_." Sirius grinned and kissed Remus quickly before he left for the kitchens.

Remus didn't sleep well that night. He was so excited and nervous about the next day. Until now, Sirius and he had only managed to steal quick moments now and then, they had never been able to spend hours together like this before. They were always either surrounded by people or in constant danger of getting walked in on. 

Morning came and Remus had trouble focussing during his morning classes. It didn't help that Sirius was sending him mischievous grins everytime he glanced in his direction. 

"What are you two up to?" asked James when they sat down to have lunch. 

"Nothing," said Remus, and stared intensely at his food.

"Why would we be up to something?" said Sirius.

"Because you always are," said James. "And I want in!"

"There's nothing to be in on, Prongs," said Sirius and tossed an apple into the air and catching it behind his back. "It's just a good day, that's it."

They ate their food without getting any more questions. As they were leaving the Great Hall for their afternoon classes, Sirius made sure to walk behind Remus. 

"I have the map, have you decided where you want to go?"

"Can I see?"

Sirius sneaked the map into Remus' hands and he hid it in his robes.

"I just have to the loo, chaps," Remus said and let the other three go ahead. He walked into the nearest bathroom and opened the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered and tapped the map. He watched the map and the little dots moving around, looking for a good empty spot. The Room of Requirement was always an option, but there was something about the big empty Prefects' bathroom that really appealed to him. If he checked the map regularly to make sure no one walked in there during the next couple of hours it would be the perfect location. 

Remus closed the map and headed to Charms class. 

***

"Finally," Peter muttered after Professor Binns had walked out and released the class from the lesson. "That lesson seemed to last forever!"

"Tell me about it," said Sirius. "I think he managed to be even more boring an uninteresting than usual today."

The classroom emptied and the boys were walking back to towards the Great Hall when Sirius suddenly announced that he had to go to the bathroom. 

"Oh, me too," said Remus immediately and the two of them disappeared into the boy's room while their two room mates walked on.

"Ready?" asked Sirius after he had checked that the bathroom was completely empty.

"Like you wouldn't believe," said Remus and grinned. 

They hid behind the stall closest to the windows, Sirius put the chain around both of them and turned the hourglass four turns. They watched as people came in and out of the bathroom with great speed, all moving backwards.

Finally everything slowed down and the grinned at each other. Sirius removed the chain around their necks and gave Remus a quick kiss.

"Where off to, m'lord?"

"The Prefects' bathroom," Remus announced.

"Oh, kinky! I like it!"

They checked the map to see when the corridors were clear and spent a good fifteen minutes getting to their destination. Remus said the password and they entered the glorious room.

They turned on all the taps and poured some bubbles into the water.

"Strip," Remus demanded, and Sirius was quick to obey and jumped into the bath. 

Remus undressed too and got in the water. The temperature was perfect, he had a naked Sirius in front of him and he would have him for hours. It couldn't get any better than this.

Sirius slid up to him, wrapped his arms around his secret boyfriend and snogged him. Remus felt their erections meet and wrapped his hand around both of them. Sirius moaned with pleasure and deepened the kiss.  
They stood there, surrounded by bubbles, kissing and stroking each other for a long while before Remus let go of their cocks and said. "There's something I really want to try."

"Tell me," said Sirius. "I said I was up for anything."

"Get on your stomach on the edge of the bath," Remus said and Sirius did as he was told. His feet was still in the water, but his upper body was lying on the bath edge and his bum was right above the water edge.

"Are you enjoying the view," Sirius joked, but Remus didn't find it funny at all. He had Sirius' bum in perfect height right in front of him. He stretched out a hand to touch it. Sirius moaned. 

"Ah, Moony. Yes, I like the way you think."

"If you like the touch of my hand, think who much you would love my tongue," Remus growled and he could swear he heard Sirius whimper.

Remus stepped closer and started kissing Sirius' arse, while the other wizard moaned loudly. He hadn't realised how loud Sirius was, but then again, they had always been on semi-public places before and never really been able to just let go and enjoy it.

His hands kneaded Sirius buttocks while his mouth was licking broad stripes along his crack. Remus parted the cheeks and was just about to dive in when they heard a sneeze.

Remus stopped abruptly and Sirius slid down in the water.

"What was that?" Sirius asked. "Who's here?"

"I don't know," said Remus with panic in his voice. "I didn't see anyone on the map and I checked it regularly throughout classes. I was sure no one would be here."

"Naughty dirty boys," said a girl's voice. "I should tell your headmaster what you are doing in the middle of classes."  
The boys looked up to the ceiling and saw Moaning Myrtle floating above them.

"So much for privacy," muttered Sirius.

"So much for failproof," sighed Remus.


End file.
